


A Lady's Loyalty

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [36]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, shield prompt, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Prompt: You are the only female member of the Shield.





	A Lady's Loyalty

“The Diva of the Shield, the only BITCH dirty enough to roll with them.”

You grind your fist into your palm, clearly outnumbered by Nikki and her crew. You have to be strategic, just like your boys, or this is going to end up messier than anything you can clean up. So, you draw in a deep breath then hold your head a little higher and return to your statute like stance refusing to let them get to you.

Since you had joined the Shield over a month ago, you’ve reset the landscape among the Divas. There is no doubt you are getting closer to the belt, the last thing needed for the Shield to be covered in gold. You remain level headed even as she hurls insults at you, every match – every, single, match. Still, you’ve kept it together…because the insults were always aimed at you.

Then, Nikki begins to mention the tag champions, “The Pitbull and his Chihuahua who just nip at ankles and run from dogcatchers.”

Without a microphone, you still manage to respond, “Creative, you borrow a brain cell for that.”

“But the  _worst_  has to be Dean Ambrose, our current United States Champion!”

Your eyes bounce between Brie, Nikki, and Alicia as your jaw clenches.

Nikki looks pleased that she’s struck a nerve, “The unstable  _brother_  of the pack. The most pathetic of all three seeing as he can’t win a match without—”

Seeing red, you react. You drive your shoulder into her waist, tackling her to the ground and throwing your fist into her perfectly pristine face. Before you rip her extensions out, Brie and Alicia drag you off her while you kick wildly in Nikki’s direction.

They manage to gang up on you until some divas have rushed the ring; they hated the Bella crew just a little more than they currently hate you. You manage to break through the cluster and get at Nikki again before the Shield entrance music hits the air. You know what this means, so you grab a fistful of Nikki’s hair and throw punches even harder than before.

The ring clears as your boys step in; Dean’s arms circle your waist and pull you off of Nikki who slithers out with the help of her squad, “Easy, (Y/N). Calm down.”

“No!” You try to force his arms from around you, hissing, “She doesn’t get to—”

“She won’t. You’ll get her ass, win the belt, and I’ll thank you probably for your defense of me when we get out of here.”

Those words, whispered so that only you could hear, are the only things to get you to smile as Nikki holds the championship just out of your reach, reminding you that you are only a step away from having it all.


End file.
